The Crew Gathers
by Shanks Blackhart
Summary: I tried to write something based off the world of one piece but i dont know if its even on the appropriate site considering it does not have any one piece characters in it.


The Crew Gathers

There are many legends regarding pirates, some saying that they were ruthless killers with little respect for life. Some say they were heroes stealing money from the merchant class and giving it to the poor and selling tax free goods. And there are some legends that will never die such as the legend of the immortal crew of the ship Cerberus. The most famous of those pirates being, captain long haired shanks, the first mate Calypto, the quartermaster mar, and the master swordsman Roronoa Ichigo.

They themselves were not so much famous as their powers were. Each had the gift of a natural element which would follow their beck and call. Some say they were graced by the gods of the sea, others say they made a pact with the devil in which they sold their souls for the power. And still others say that they ate of the forbidden fruit which the first man consumed and was banished from paradise.

These pirates were kind when it was not about treasure. They would often help the oppressed colonies and fight in revolutions some said they would never age and would always help those with a noble cause. But as they were pirates they still had their cruel sides if they needed information they would often torture a man to get it. Some ships crews were completely slaughtered, all for gold.

The way that this pirate crew came formed was nearly as legendary as their exploits. It began on a dark cold night in a prison on Jamaica the three legendary pirates had been captured and were awaiting execution. The imperial British guard knew that the pirates had a weakness against the sea. Even though they were pirates the sea weakened them to the point of being mortals. So the guards took them to the cells closest to the sea where the sea spray and the waves would come in through the windows and the cracks in the walls.

It was not long before the pirate captain long haired shanks saw that one of the guards had carelessly left the keys too close to his cell. For a while he had been talking to the girl in the cell next to him. He found that she also had the powers of the sea and that her name was Calypto.

"Listen love I can stretch my smoke and make it material for one hour during low tide but I'm afraid my power is too weakened for it to stretch all the way to the keys." Said Captain Shanks

"If you could just help me to get my smoke all the way out to the keys I would gladly set you free and even let you join my pirate crew as the first mate."

"Alright, but I want a cabin of my own and a private bathroom complete with a bath." Said Calypto.

"done you can have your fancy bathroom and your own private quarters but first let's get out of these dank cells I think I'm starting to grow barnacles just like the walls."

As Captain Shanks and first mate Calypto swiped the keys, a guard walked in and was preparing to give them the rations of gruel for the day and caught them in the act of stealing the keys.

"Hey wot are you doin you're not supposed to be able to use your devil powers you're right by the sea."

"Well mate it is low tide and the rocks haven't absorbed enough water to prevent us from using our powers, so we'll just be going then."

As the two pirates ran from the guard who was calling for assistance they found a cell half submerged in water. Within the cell they heard a voice calling for help.

"Help me please I'm just like you they put me in this cell so that I couldn't use the power of fire to break free." Captain shanks considered what to do and then decided

"Do you have a name lad?" Shanks questioned.

"Its mar please get me out and I will help you do whatever you need" said mar.

"Okay then I could always use a cabin boy" and captain shanks let mar free.

As they ran from the guards they stopped to steal a small keg of rum to celebrate with when they got to shank's ship the Cerberus. When they finally beat the guards away using their elemental powers they found that there was a stowaway on the ship a man that seemed to be metal. When captain shanks inquired about what his name was, he said he was Roronoa Ichigo and that his dad said if he was ever in trouble seek out the ship Cerberus.

"Well lad your dad was a smart man sending you here welcome to the crew of the Cerberus."

After that night nobody got up before the sun was well in the sky and nobody escaped without a headache except for mar because if he drank even a little he would send the ship and the crew straight to Davey Jones locker.


End file.
